


"You don't see me."

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Libraries, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco spots Harry under his Invisibility Cloak.





	"You don't see me."

Draco had just closed his Potions book and wanted to leave the library when he saw a pair of disembodied feet from the corner of his eye – Potter’s disembodied feet to be precise.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing, Potter?” he snapped but kept his voice low enough that Madame Pince wouldn’t hear him.

Potter took a startled step back, but he recovered almost impressively fast. “Shhh… **you don’t see me,** ” he whispered and took another step away from Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I hate to tell you this, Potter, but I do in fact see you or at least your abominable footwear. And whoever you are spying on will too as soon as you step into their peripheral vision if they don’t hear your steps or your incredibly loud breathing first.”

“I guess you can do a flawless Disillusionment Charm, then, Malfoy?”

“Of course, I can, what are you talking about, Potter?” Draco snapped.

“Then get under here and do one, for Merlin’s sake.”

In that moment Draco hated how much of a Slytherin he was because how could he not accept what was clearly a challenge from Potter? So, regretting every choice he had made so far that day he got up and joined Potter under his Invisibility Cloak that was already too small for one full-grown man (if Potter could even be called full-grown, Draco was at least a head taller than him), not to mention two, so Draco found himself pressed uncomfortably close to Potter.

“This is weird,” Potter remarked.

Draco had to roll his eyes. “You have no right to complain Potter, this was your idea.”

Suddenly Potter smirked at him. “You went along with it though.”

Draco didn’t have anything to say to that, he would never admit that Potter was right, so he just cast the Disillusionment Charm and then a Silencing Charm, so they could get this hare-brained scheme over with.

Potter shot him a teasing smirk. “Thanks, Malfoy. Come on then.”

Who Potter had wanted to spy on, Draco found out a few seconds later, were his friends. Longbottom, the girl Weasley and Lovegood were all sitting at a table seemingly just working on homework, but they looked distinctly couple-y doing so. Lovegood’s leg brushed against Weasley’s every so often, Longbottom was holding Lovegood’s hand with his right hand while writing an essay with his left and Weasley was drawing hearts on her parchment instead of writing words.

“Isn’t that the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, Malfoy?” Harry whispered.

Draco couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. Potter was right for once, it _was_ cute. “It is,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
